Revelations in Darkness
by AnimeQ-Man
Summary: coming soon


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Rammstein's name. Why do we even need disclaimers, I hate copyrights. Revelations in Darkness  
  
Ch.1: Darkness Revealed  
  
The Child of Darkness, the digidestined first human foe that doesn't have a digimon behind him. The Digidestined haven't had much to do with the digital world lately and are living their lives like normal people and are now reencountering some of their personal problems and feelings. The Child of Darkness intends to use this to his advantage. He is about the age of Davis, Kari, Ken, and T.K. (AN: These four are freshman in collage, Yolie is a sophomore in collage, and Cody is a freshman in high school at this point.) This is about 2 years after Running out of Time.  
  
The digidestined decide to have picnic in the digital world. Little do they know this is going to be no picnic.  
  
"We're here," Sora announced as they reached the spot she had chosen. "Did you have to make so out of the way from a TV." Davis complained. "Yes, so we can enjoy the food and not have the real world so close." "Fair enough."  
  
As they sat down to eat, the topic of the strange peace in the digital world was brought up by Izzy.  
  
"It seems with our digimon protecting the different areas around the digital world. It stays pretty peaceful, so we can go on about our lives" Tai thinks to himself, "Great, just what I need. My life is pretty good, just my own personal feelings make it hard. Which is why I enjoy being the leader, so I don't have time to worry about them.." Kari snaps him out of his trance, "You OK Tai?" "Huh. Oh, yes fine. Just thinking" "Did it hurt?" Matt said make a joke "Ha ha, very funny." Tai said exasperated.  
  
While they we're eating, someone was watching them.. from the real world.  
  
"They you are, my fellow digidestined. But my destiny is to make your lives hard so when pure evil comes you can defeat it. I am going to enjoy making your lives miserable, especially you my adversary, Kari Kamiya." The boy chuckles at what he has in store for the others.  
  
Back in the digital world, their picnic has been interrupted by a group of Darktyranomon.  
  
"Everyone call your digimon and run," Tai shouted They couldn't call the digimon for some reason and the Darktyranomon grabbed the six older digidestined. Socked and disturbed they younger ones went home and told their parents of what had happened.  
  
A week passed and school started back up and when the kids got there they met a new student. One they would learn not to trust.  
  
"Students this is Damon Valdman. He father is an American Naval Captain and he has just been transferred here. Damon is fluent in many languages, including Japanese. So you can't talk about him behind his back. There is an empty seat in the second row." The teacher pointed to a desk behind TK.  
  
Has Damon goes by them TK and Kari both feel a chill down their spine. Knowing the effect he had Damon smiles crookedly.  
  
After school TK, Kari, and Davis talk about the new kid. "Did you feel the same thing I did when that kid walked by us Kari?" "Yea, he gives me the creeps. And he seemed to know us and what happened when he walked by." Davis put his two cents in too, "That kid is too wired. I mean with that name I would say he was some kind of evil digimon. But then our digivices would gone off, but even I'm not that dumb." "That's debatable," Yolie walked up to talk to her friends, "So what's up?" "Some new kid is giving Kari and TA the ebeey-gbeeies." (AN: I don't know how to spell it, I just hope you get my point.) "Oh, what's so strange about him?" Kari responded to that, "I am not sure exactly, but I just feel that I am suppose to really watch out for this person." "Why just you?" "Well, we all should, but I have to. For some reason."  
  
Around the corner Damon was eves dropping. "You have no idea how right you are."  
  
When Damon got home he went to his computer and entered the digital world. He went up to his six captives that were locked away in a citadel that Damon had constructed.  
  
"Sleep well," He asked sarcastically. "What do want with us, you're human, so you can't be doing this on your own. What is the name of the digimon you work for?" Tai was enraged right now. "You listen to me! NO digimon controls me I did this through my own power." Then he pulled out the Crest of Darkness. The others knew what that crest was and got quite. "I came up with this plan and you all shall stay here until you sister is strong enough to defeat me." "She and Gatomon are strong enough now." "HA! She still relies on her digimon. My partners and I are not dependent on each other; we make each other strong by doing our own part to make us all strong together. In Kari's case, in all of yours cases, your digimon do all you fighting for you. Each one of us has our own power with in that is independent of the digimon. I am the only one able to use this power and Kari has started but is still far from being strong enough to defeat me. I also have learned a great deal of the secrets of the digital world." "What secrets," Izzy asked as he always does. "You shall see. In due time." "You said 'partners' earlier. How many do you have?" Izzy continued. "Two, a male and female Demidevimon." "Demidevimon," they all shouted at this, "Yes, now I have some work to do. I have to make Kari's life all the more miserable. HA Ha ha." Damon leaves laughing.  
  
"I really don't like that kid," Mimi stated. "He really has it out for Kari, but why her?" "It is really quite an easy answer Tai. Kari's power is light and Damon's is darkness. Light and Dark, opposing forces, the two are born enemies." Izzy answered in his usual knowledgeable tone. "I remember when we first saw this kid, it was right after our first encounter with Nighmarimon. He was the little boy we saw running away, the one that Nighmarimon possessed. Damon has strong powers, we should hope Kari learns to use her powers before it is too late."  
  
Joe and Mimi look complete confused. Izzy and the others explained the whole deal with Nighmarimon. (AN: remember, Joe and Mimi never remembered the incidences with Nighmarimon)  
  
Before school the Kari, TK, Davis, and Yolie are heading to the computer lab to have talk, but Damon is there working on a program in the front of the room.  
  
"Now, I think I found out where the others are being kept, but I can't find out who is keeping them." "That's a good enough start Yolie. I hope Tai and the others are all right." "Their probable just fine Kari," TK gave some encouragement. "Any way whatever digimon is holding them, couldn't be."  
  
As they entered the computer lab there was Damon sitting in front of a computer working on something. Headphones in the CD jack, Rammstein could be heard coming from it.  
  
"Great, Damon is here. Well at least he can't hear us." Davis mentioned. But Damon could hear them. (AN: I have headphones just like that. You can blast the music but still hear everything else.) "Well, any way, they are they are in a forest on Sever. I asked Genai to check it out first but he couldn't even get near it. You need a crest to get in. That means only TK and Kari can go in." "Like, I tried to say before the digimon couldn't be any more difficult then what we have faced before." "What if it isn't a Digimon at all?" They all turned to see who said that, it was Damon. "How do you know about Digimon," Kari asked. "Well, my adversary. This is how." Damon took out his crest, the Crest of Darkness. As if in unison, TK and Kari shout, "you..."  
  
And so the fist chapter of Story 5 ends. What do you think of Damon, evil enough? What is going to happen now that Damon has revealed himself? Find out in Chapter 2: A Spark of War.  
  
Till next time, AnimeQ-Man 


End file.
